


Despedidas

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Judai está preparado para partir quando recebe a visita de um amigo indignado com ele por não ter ido se despedir na festa de formatura.





	Despedidas

O Hane Kuriboh flutuava de um lado para o outro ao redor de sua cabeça. Seus sons habituais saíam quase como uma bronca nessa noite e Judai sabia muito bem o porquê.

— Eu já disse que não vou, pare de insistir! — exclamou o jovem Osiris Vermelho, praticamente o último que restara naquela Academia, é claro que isso mudaria em alguns instantes. — Você sabe que eu odeio despedidas, Hane Kuriboh.

"Kuriiii kuriii!"o espírito virou as costas enraivescido e saiu do quarto pela janela. 

A bolinha felpuda com asas provavelmente o estapearia se não fosse tão puro. 

Judai sabia que ele voltaria logo, pelo menos antes dele zarpar daquela ilha. Parecia covardia da parte dele, talvez até era um pouco aliás, sair sem avisar os amigos. Eles com certeza estavam se divertindo bastante na festa de formatura, Judai conseguia visualizar o sorriso de todos eles, dançando e aproveitando os últimos momentos na Academia. 

Ele os amava com todo o seu coração e não aguentaria dizer adeus, era doloroso demais. Eles se veriam de novo algum dia e nesse dia Judai esperava que fosse mais maduro do que é agora. Afinal, apesar do que diziam, ele próprio não se sentia tão forte assim e é por isso que ele precisa fazer essa viagem pelo mundo, não só para encontrar outros duelistas que conseguem se comunicar com os espíritos, mas também para encontrar à si mesmo.

O garoto amarrou sua mochila e pegou o uniforme vermelho de volta, decidira ficar com ele, seria um eterno Osiris Preguiçoso, como Manjoume gostava de chamá-lo.

No momento em que se preparava para abrir a porta alguém bateu na mesma levemente.

 _"Droga!"_ Judai exclamou internamente, ele não queria ter que encontrar com um de seus amigos antes de ir embora. No entanto não havia escapatória naquele momento, ele teve que enfrentar quem quer que fosse.

— Johan. — o aluno da Academia do Norte estava bem à sua frente. — Não deveria estar na sua própria formatura?

— Nossas formaturas são em datas diferentes. — falou o jovem de cabelos azuis, seu semblante era de tristeza e decepção, Judai engoliu em seco. 

Havia um laço muito forte entre os dois, ambos podiam se comunicar com os espíritos das cartas e ambos possuíam personalidades semelhantes, como consequência disso acabaram ficando próximos em muito pouco tempo.

Era inegável que Judai se sentia um tanto confuso em relação a Johan, ele não entendia aquele afeto intenso que tomou conta dele desde quando eles se conheceram. Ele dizia a si mesmo que Johan era um grande amigo, porém não era a mesma coisa com Shou, ou Tyranno ou até mesmo Manjoume, era diferente, era  _algo mais._

— Você vai mesmo embora sem se despedir? Achei que éramos amigos. — seu tom desapontado fez o coração de Judai gelar de culpa. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que dizer em seguida, apenas ficou lá parado feito um tolo com a boca entreaberta esperando que sua voz saísse. Só Johan o fazia se sentir assim, sem fala. — Não se preocupe, Judai, eu entendo. Deve ser difícil para você dizer adeus, eu também odeio despedidas. Mas eu confesso que pensei... — Johan se interrompeu e olhou para os pés, uma atitude nada comum da parte dele. — ...deixe pra lá.

— O que é? — Judai agora não conseguia conter a curiosidade. — Me fale, vamos! Foi você quem começou.

E então o jovem de cabelos azuis começou a rir e o estômago de Judai se encheu de borboletas. Aquilo definitivamente era algo mais e o duelista se viu com medo. Talvez o fato dele ter conhecimento de que Johan estava na festa e que seria mais difícil se separar dele do que dos outros tenha impedido Judai de se despedir de todo mundo. Ele só não estava preparado para admitir isso.

A risada de Johan ainda entrava como uma melodia em seus ouvidos e, sem que ele percebesse, fez suas bochechas corarem.

— Judai, você está bem? — indagou Johan se aproximando.

— Sim, estou. — ele virou o rosto para que o outro não o visse daquela maneira, no entanto...

Judai sentiu uma mão pousar em seu queixo fazendo seu rosto se virar de volta. Quando ele encontrou os olhos de Johan novamente os dois estavam mais próximos do que nunca.

— Eu realmente odeio despedidas, — Johan começou a dizer visivelmente nervoso. — mas se eu não fizer isso antes de você partir sinto que me arrependerei pelo resto da vida.

— Fazer...o q-quê? — era uma pergunta idiota da parte dele já que Judai sabia muito bem qual era a resposta, ele não tinha certeza é claro, mas não podia ser outra coisa.

Johan se aproximou tão de devagar e beijou seus lábios com tanta delicadeza que Judai se sentiu em um daqueles filmes antigos e bregas de romance. Apesar da comparação não muito agradável, era a melhor sensação que ele tivera o prazer de experimentar. 

Seu coração batia tão rápido quanto as asas do  _Air Hummingbird,_ ele sentia que órgão iria sair do corpo a qualquer momento. Porém Judai não estava muito preocupado com aquele desespero, puxar Johan para mais perto o acalmou de certa forma. No fundo ele sempre soube que amava o outro duelista e que esse sentimento era recíproco da parte de Johan.

Eles estavam conectados, ligados por uma força invisível, eram como imãs atraindo um ao outro com seus campos magnéticos, a diferença é que eles podiam se tocar como estavam fazendo agora. 

Os lábios de Johan eram tão leves e delicados que Judai se perguntou se eles realmente existiam ou se tudo aquilo não passava de uma ilusão da qual ele não queria se desprender nunca.

— Judai... — o outro disse ofegante quando eles se desgrudaram. — Eu...eu acho que amo você. Não diga nada. Eu só quero que saiba que quando você voltar eu estarei esperando.

Seu coração deveria ter finalmente saído do peito porquê Judai já não conseguia senti-lo.

— Agora, você precisa seguir o seu caminho. Vamos, eu levo você até o píer.

Judai não achou necessário dizer qualquer outra coisa, os sentimentos que aquele beijo proporcionou falavam por si só. Ele amava Johan e sabia que, quando voltasse de sua viagem, o duelista de cabelos azuis seria o primeiro à quem visitaria.

É, despedidas eram dolorosas, mas algumas acabavam valendo a pena.

 

 

 

 


End file.
